Que la batalla es nuestra o de ninguno
by Envidia
Summary: Semi AU. Naruto necesita convencerse de que le odia. Sasuke sabe que no le quiere. Naruto & Sasuke. Yaoi.


Disclaimer – Naruto no me pertenece. El título tampoco, pertenece a Mario Benedetti y su poema _Intimidad_.

Advertencias – Semi AU. Comencé a escribirlo allá por el 2011 así que no respeta el canon, está emplazado tras un hipotético enfrentamiento final entre Sasuke y Naruto que no termina bien. Sexo entre hombres. ¿Alguien pidió angst y desesperanza?

* * *

 **.**

 **Que la batalla es nuestra o de ninguno**

 **.**

Cuando todo termina, Naruto siente alivio y un miedo incierto por lo que encontrará cuando levante la vista pero, sobre todo, siente el tipo de vacío interior que dejan las cargas pesadas una vez desaparecen. Ese gusto que no es amargo ni tampoco dulce, sino que parece más bien un cansancio extremo que se ha mantenido a raya durante demasiado tiempo y que ahora por fin se extiende sin traba hasta el último rincón de su ser.

 _Ya está_ , piensa. _Se acabó_.

Cuando todo termina, Sasuke siente una rabia y un odio que le son bien conocidos. Una rabia y un odio que lo consumen, y de los que sabe que jamás se podrá librar. Se queda tendido en el suelo polvoriento y cierra los ojos a la espera del golpe de gracia. Lo único que se escucha es la respiración pesada de Naruto y el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose cuando, mucho tiempo después, consigue levantarse. Él aún no se ha movido.

 _¿Ya está?_ Piensa. _¿Ya se ha acabado?_

Naruto tarda una eternidad en llegar hasta él. Sasuke puede oír la lentitud con la que avanza, cada paso parece exigirle una fuerza que es imposible que a esas alturas pueda tener. Solo dos días después le tratarán el pulmón perforado, los huesos rotos y drenarán la sangre acumulada en las lesiones internas. Nadie se explicará jamás cómo es posible que pudiera ponerse en pie y caminar, y aquellos que alguna vez le preguntaran solo recibirían una mirada de incomprensión como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente que Naruto no concibiera que alguien necesitase preguntar.

Sasuke siente un charco pegajoso bajo su espalda y un dolor atroz en el abdomen, pero ni siquiera es capaz de abrir los ojos para calibrar el alcance de las heridas. Tan solo espera inmóvil sobre su propia sangre a que Naruto haga algo.

Pero no hace nada.

Hace ya rato que Naruto se ha detenido a su lado y sigue sin pasar nada así que, finalmente, como si el mismo hecho de pensar le doliera, Sasuke se pregunta a qué espera. Gira milimétricamente la cabeza y con esfuerzo abre los ojos descubriendo entre el polvo que flota en el aire la imagen borrosa del rostro de Naruto alzándose sobre él. Se miran fijamente durante largos segundos, aunque en realidad Naruto tiene la mirada ausente y Sasuke no termina de enfocar del todo bien. Sin embargo a medida que su visión se aclara su respiración se acelera. Su rostro se contrae y sus dientes chirrían de la fuerza con que aprieta las mandíbulas cuando por fin comprende lo que pretende Naruto.

La rabia le sube entonces por la garganta con la violencia de un volcán en erupción. Su grito descarnado resuena por el páramo amplificado en el silencio y es lo que guía a kilómetros de distancia a Kakashi hacia su posición. Naruto lo observa desde su altura, mudo, y el azul de sus ojos contrasta brutalmente con el mundo polvoriento de alrededor. En ellos hay una tristeza tan honda que podría resquebrajar la tierra pero a Sasuke no le importa. La tristeza de Naruto es insignificante en comparación con su propio sufrimiento, y el dolor que Naruto muestra que esta decisión va a causarle también a él no es suficiente como para perdonarlo. Quizá sea Sasuke el que no es suficiente para perdonar.

La sangre le encharca los pulmones; cuando intenta hablar la expele a borbotones y casi se ahoga. Está seguro de que aun así Naruto ha entendido cada palabra pero, por si acaso, las repite despacio clavando sus ojos en los contrarios y notando cómo la sangre caliente le baja por el cuello como un abrazo cruel.

—Maldito seas —escupe, y las palabras se atascan, se retuercen y finalmente se arrastran entre los dientes teñidos de rojo—. Maldito seas.

* * *

Lo mantienen encerrado durante meses.

Las estaciones cambian a paso lento; el frío llega adormilado y los primeros copos caen sin terminar de cuajar. Hace años que la Villa no ve la nieve y el acontecimiento es recibido con un tentativo ánimo festivo que ayuda a sobrellevar las largas noches de hielo. La vida transcurre inmisericorde, sin esperar a nadie: lo más crudo del invierno llega y pasa, y las lluvias de la primavera limpian y luego embarran y después vuelven a limpiar el anquilosamiento de tantos meses de frío. Algo tardíos comienzan a florecer los cerezos, con un embrutecimiento de olor dulce y ramas en flor del que el último Uchiha tampoco es testigo desde su sombrío cautiverio, que pasa en soledad. Las visitas están tajantemente prohibidas y nadie lo ha visto desde que lo trajeran ensangrentado y consumido tras encontrarlos a los dos. Los rumores se escurren aun así por toda la aldea, tras susurros que nunca son lo suficientemente discretos y, bueno. Konoha es una aldea de ninjas. Su propia supervivencia siempre ha consistido en ser capaces de obtener información, así que no es raro que la gente sepa. (Que el último Uchiha no habla. Que el último Uchiha no perdona. Que el último Uchiha es como un animal rabioso, alimentando con lenta paciencia su odio y que jamás será sometido). Son los ANBU de más alto nivel quienes guardan su celda y para nadie es tampoco un secreto que hay apuestas corriendo desde hace tiempo entre ellos sobre cuánto logrará mantener el Uchiha la cordura (ninguno apostaba a que aguantaría hasta el verano pero el calor llega y pasa y todo sigue igual).

Naruto (que también espera con lenta paciencia, amasando sus miedos y sus esperanzas) se dice a sí mismo que no importa si Sasuke pierde o no la cabeza y más adelante, cuando la primera hoja del otoño cae al suelo y Sasuke es liberado y confinado a otro tipo de encierro en lo que otrora fuera el distrito Uchiha, se lo vuelve a repetir ( _no importa_ ), y realmente se lo cree cuando lo dice.

( _No importa con lo que me encuentre_ ).

(Oh, cómo se equivoca).

La tarde que finalmente puede volver a verlo siente los ojos invisibles de los ninjas que vigilan clavados en él. El cielo está pintado de un azul profundo y las primeras estrellas comienzan a iluminarse por el este (pero el distrito Uchiha es una tumba). Naruto coge aire, llama a la puerta y cuando no recibe respuesta simplemente empuja. Dentro el mundo se encuentra a oscuras, en otro plano del tiempo, y en medio de todo está Sasuke esperándolo como si nunca hubiera dudado que Naruto acudiría.

En el momento en que se vuelven a ver se produce una colisión blanda en el aire, el resultado de dos fuerzas que chocan, que encajan aun después de todo lo que ha sucedido. A su alrededor los muebles, las paredes, incluso los cimientos tiemblan con la pulsación lenta que es la energía reconcentrada de Sasuke. Todo está tan colmado con su presencia que sobrecoge y por un instante infinitesimal Naruto cree ingenuamente que esto es todo. Que el aire pesado y cargado y sombrío que apenas le permite respirar es lo peor que va a enfrentar y durante ese insignificante instante se siente aliviado. Luego los ojos de Sasuke se clavan en los suyos y Naruto tiene ganas de reír.

(Cómo, cómo se equivoca).

Casi le toma por sorpresa cuando siente el cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo, su calidez extraña después de tanto, tanto tiempo. Su boca sabe a vacío y después a miel, una miel tan dulce como la muerte. Naruto no se da cuenta de qué está pasando hasta mucho después, cuando ya están desnudos y sudando y sus manos se han movido solas, y piensa entonces que si esto es lo que quiere Sasuke, que así sea. Naruto ya le ha negado la única cosa que le había prometido y lo menos que puede hacer ahora es entregarle todo lo demás.

(Carne, y sangre, y vida, y muerte, y miel, miel, miel en su boca, en su lengua, en sus dientes).

Como contraste recuerda la amarga bilis que le inundó cuando lucharon por última vez y tuvo a Sasuke tendido en el suelo a sus pies. El golpe de realidad había sido despiadado, aunque no es como si pudiera culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Hasta ese entonces Naruto se las había arreglado para ignorar todas las señales y obstinarse en una ceguera selectiva pero en ese momento ni siquiera él había sido capaz de seguir negando la realidad sencilla y evidente que desde hacía tiempo todos sabían y le habían intentado hacer ver:

Sasuke quería morir.

Sasuke quería morir, y a Naruto le habían faltado fuerzas (o le había sobrado corazón) para matarlo.

 _Moriré contigo_ había prometido, pero a la hora de la verdad no había sido capaz y ahora está condenado a vivir y su odio es un veneno que lo consume y que se derrama a su alrededor infectándolo todo, pero Naruto lo prefiere si eso significa que está vivo.

(Naruto sigue sin saber cuánto se equivoca).

Esa vez, la primera vez que se enreda entre sus sábanas, se marcha nada más terminar. Mientras se abrocha los pantalones de espaldas a él piensa que puede soportarlo. Después se da la vuelta y encara la mirada blindada de Sasuke, que de pie y apenas cubierto por unos pantalones le tiende su camiseta alargando el brazo con una mueca burlona en los labios.

(Entonces lo ve.

Lo ve, y el momento de lucidez es tan súbito y doloroso como cuando lo contempló a sus pies esperando la muerte.

Este es su futuro. Así es como va a romperlo. Su odio es un veneno que se le mete dentro tras la mordedura, sí, pero es su amor lo que hace que se le inflame en las venas).

Naruto aprieta los dientes.

Después lo acepta.

A la luz naciente del sol, en su apartamento, se observa las heridas. Solo las de fuera, a las internas las deja descansar. Cuatro líneas de un suave color rojo descienden por su antebrazo y Naruto hace memoria hasta que cree recordar la sensación de escozor cuando las uñas de Sasuke le levantaron la piel. Es difícil estar seguro, sobre todo con ese cúmulo de sensaciones que ahora no son más que un vago rastro de malestar en el pecho. Sentado en la orilla de la cama e inclinado hacia delante, gira levemente el brazo y los rayos inciden sobre su piel haciéndola ver más clara. Tras largos segundos de fija contemplación alza el brazo y lo recorre con la punta de la lengua de abajo a arriba.

En unas pocas horas los arañazos habrán desaparecido por completo.

Aferrado en su mano reluce el metal de la cinta de Konoha (esa que no lleva su nombre, esa que está maldita) y Naruto recorre el símbolo cruzado con la yema de los dedos y lo aprieta en el puño hasta que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos e intenta detener el torrente de recuerdos. Se inclina hacia delante y cae al suelo de rodillas (como cuando suplicó por la vida de Sasuke) y se dobla sobre sí mismo (como la primera vez que Sasuke intentó matarlo) hasta que el acero, frío, le acaricia la frente y siente que se ahoga (como cuando Sasuke lo mira y Naruto no ve nada en sus ojos).

Sasuke ya no es Sasuke.

Seguramente él tampoco sea ya Naruto.

El sollozo le vibra en el pecho y hace todo lo posible por retenerlo. Le duele el estrangulamiento en la garganta y Naruto lo intenta, realmente lo intenta, lucha a brazo partido consigo mismo para evitarlo pero al final estalla en lágrimas y una vez comienza, le es imposible detenerse. Jadea en busca de aire porque siente que se ahoga y cuando aspira el aire que entra choca con los sollozos que le suben desde el pecho, imparables, uno tras otro, con el desespero de un niño. Llora todo lo que no ha llorado en los últimos meses, todo lo que no ha llorado en toda una vida. Llora (y lo sabe) por todo lo que no podrá llorar a partir de este momento. Llora hasta librarse de todo, hasta deshacerse de todo y no dejar nada.

Cuando horas después consigue parar de temblar tiene las cuerdas vocales en carne viva y afuera es noche cerrada. Naruto se contempla el antebrazo bajo la luz de las estrellas y lentamente, con el sabor a sal, vuelve a pasar la lengua por las ya casi difuminadas marcas y se detiene posando los labios sobre la muñeca y cerrando los ojos enrojecidos. Permanece así, estático, notando el pulso tranquilo contra los labios durante largo tiempo. Hay una ligera sensación de frialdad allá por donde se extinguen los rastros de saliva, pero nada más.

No siente nada más.

(Y, si llega a sentir algo, un estremecimiento ahí en lo más hondo, se miente a sí mismo diciendo que no es nada).

Esa misma noche Naruto vuelve a llamar a su puerta y Sasuke no se sorprende. Sin decir una palabra se hace a un lado para que entre y Naruto espera a que cierre completamente la puerta para empezar a tocarle.

* * *

Sakura tiene guardia nocturna en el hospital, así que le propone cambiar la tradicional cena semanal por una comida. El cambio de hora se hace notar y cuando llegan al Ichiraku se encuentran con un tránsito de clientes al que no están acostumbrados en sus solitarias reuniones nocturnas. Quizá esa distracción sea lo que hace que Sakura sorprenda a Naruto con la guardia baja cuando deja los palillos sobre el bol de ramen y suelta a quemarropa:

—Deja de intentarlo, Naruto. Deja de intentarlo o terminará por matarte.

—No puede matar a nadie —le recuerda él aunque ambos lo saben muy bien. Ni siquiera a sí mismo. La Villa ya se ha encargado de eso. También saben que hay muchas formas de matar, pero no dicen nada.

—Olvídalo. Nunca podrás salvarlo. No queda nada que puedas salvar. —Naruto agarra con fuerza su vaso de sake y lo vacía de un trago. No lo suelta tras posarlo de nuevo y aunque sabe que Sakura le mira él evita sus ojos—. Es… es odio. Es odio puro. Te odia, Naruto, odia todo lo que ha perdido, todo lo que ha ganado y todo lo que nunca podrá tener. Es lo único que vas a sacar de él. Te odia por seguir a su lado, te… te odia por seguir pensando que aún puede ser el Sasuke que era. ¿No lo ves? Solo quiere hacerte caer. No parará hasta hacerte caer.

 _No_ , piensa Naruto. _Me odia porque no le he dejado nada más._

No dice nada. Frente a él Sakura parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Naruto querría ser capaz de consolarla, de asegurarle que todo estará bien, de que al menos le importara. Estira una mano y envuelve las de Sakura, tan poderosas, tan frágiles. El tacto es tibio y a Naruto no le dice nada. Ella lo mira, escudriña su rostro y después baja los ojos hasta su pecho. Naruto siente arder las marcas moradas que Sasuke hace florecer una y otra vez bajo sus labios y se pregunta si Sakura está pensando en eso, si se las imagina, si se los imagina a ellos.

—Sakura —comienza apretándole las manos, un gesto mecánico que se obliga a realizar y que hace no demasiado tiempo (en otra vida) le habría salido de forma natural. Ella se aparta de golpe y el chirrido que hace el taburete contra el suelo al arrastrarse hacia atrás enmudece al local.

—No —dice. Solo eso—. No.

Naruto no intenta detenerla cuando se marcha.

* * *

Las noches se suceden de manera borrosa.

Las madrugadas son largas, largas como las cicatrices en la espalda de Sasuke o como los gemidos de Naruto. Largas como el anhelo que un Naruto que ya no existe una vez sintió por un momento así (tan parecido y distinto a la vez).

Son también oscuras. Oscuras como las profundidades donde Naruto entierra sus secretos o como el alma traicionada de Sasuke. Oscuras como las calles que, después, Naruto recorre con el tipo de solitario secretismo de quien regresa de ver a un amante.

Solo que no hay secretos en Konoha.

Solo que nunca ha sido amor, lo suyo.

Tampoco odio, aunque a veces sí lo fuera. Eso Naruto lo tiene claro, aunque si tuviera que decir qué es, no sabría por dónde empezar (miente). Se dice que es más fácil así, y la mayor parte del tiempo consigue creerse las mentiras (miente, miente, miente).

—Es su castigo.

La leve brisa hace que el humo del cigarro vuele hacia él y Naruto, desde el suelo, en un raro momento de calma en mitad de una misión, contempla cómo se confunde con las blancas nubes de primavera. Si Sakura ha pedido a Shikamaru que hable con él o si este ha decidido actuar por cuenta propia es algo que Naruto no logra adivinar. Tampoco le interesa lo suficiente como para preguntarlo.

—No quiere hundirse solo —murmura a su lado el genio y las palabras salen acompañadas por el humo. Con tranquilidad aspira una nueva y profunda calada—. No dejes que te hunda con él, Naruto.

Shikamaru _entiende_ , así que Naruto no se siente culpable por no contestar y no se esfuerza en fingir. Han pasado varias semanas desde su último encuentro con Sakura y Naruto descubre con curiosa indiferencia que cada vez le resulta más sencillo no hablar.

Su anestesiado estado de paz se ve truncado pocas semanas después, cuando volviendo a su apartamento con la primera luz del día (los labios hinchados, la espalda llena de mordiscos) se encuentra a Hinata esperando junto a su puerta y Naruto se da cuenta de que va a tener que encontrar las palabras.

—Naruto-kun.

En realidad Naruto se da cuenta de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se da cuenta de que Hinata ha debido reunir todo el valor del mundo para encararle. También de que no le importa. Se da cuenta de que no es justo para ella tener que pasar por esto (pero tampoco es justo para él). Se da cuenta, sobre todo, de que ahí donde Shikamaru entiende, Hinata _cree entender_ (y la diferencia se vuelve de pronto más evidente que nunca).

Naruto se da cuenta de muchas cosas y no necesita que hable para saber que ha acudido a ofrecerle otro camino, pero lo que ella no comprende (y probablemente nunca comprenderá) es que Naruto hace ya tiempo que tomó su decisión.

(La decisión la tomó hace mucho. Mucho antes de esa noche, hace ya varios meses, en el suelo de su habitación, después de haber llorado su corazón lágrima a lágrima y haberse quedado vacío. Mucho antes de "moriremos juntos", mucho antes de la lucha y la sangre y la ausencia.

A veces se pregunta si alguna vez hubo siquiera una decisión que tomar.

A veces siente que nunca ha habido más decisión que Sasuke).

—Naruto-kun, yo…

— _Naruto_.

Hinata alza la mirada por detrás de él y Naruto se vuelve lentamente con la guardia en alto hacia la voz acerada. Sakura parece cansada pero al mismo tiempo se ve más compuesta que nunca.

—Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia —dice, la vista al frente pero sin mirarlo—. _Ahora_.

Naruto vacila durante un instante imperceptible. Después asiente y le dedica una sonrisa fugaz a Hinata por encima del hombro.

—Lo siento —sonríe con un gesto de disculpa—. Hablamos en otro momento, Hinata.

Ella da un paso hacia él, el brazo levantado, su nombre en los labios, pero Naruto ya se ha marchado como el aire que se escapa entre los dedos.

A saltos sigue a Sakura a través de los tejados que comienzan a tomar forma bajo un amanecer aún gris. Cuando se detiene en el espacio estrecho entre dos edificios, Naruto se deja caer a su lado desde las alturas y pone cuidado en no tocarla cuando se incorpora.

—Gracias —dice y por un instante cree que le va a golpear por la brusquedad con que Sakura se gira hacia él.

—No lo he hecho por ti —sisea y sus ojos verdes centellean de manera peligrosa—. Lo he hecho por ella.

Después desaparece de un salto y Naruto se queda ahí, solo, ignorando la grieta que acaba de agrandarse dentro de él y luchando por juntar la fisura antes de que ascienda hasta la superficie rompiéndolo en dos.

Durante unos segundos sopesa la idea de volver a su apartamento, pero la imagen de una menuda Hinata esperando en la puerta le causa un cobarde rechazo. Al final se decanta por la otra única opción con sentido, y aunque debería, Naruto no se detiene a plantearse si es una buena idea.

A Sasuke, desde luego, no se lo parece.

Cuando abre la puerta no se espera encontrar a Naruto al otro lado. Hace menos de una hora que se ha ido y esto se sale de la rutina habitual (siempre por la noche, siempre a oscuras, como si Konoha no supiera).

(Konoha siempre sabe).

Sasuke lo contempla durante dos reveladores segundos (la mirada oscurecida, la energía extraña, el rostro esquivo). Después le deja pasar.

Mientras que él se ha duchado y se ha puesto unas ropas finas para lidiar con el prematuro calor Naruto no se ha cambiado, y cuando caen sobre las sábanas revueltas puede oler el sudor y el sexo todavía pegados a su piel. Debajo de todo eso vibra algo más y Sasuke, poco familiarizado con ese tipo de turbaciones, tarda varios minutos en emplazar el sentimiento y en darse cuenta de lo que es.

¿Aquí? ¿Has venido a buscar consuelo _aquí_? Quiere preguntar, incrédulo en un primer momento ante el nivel de masoquismo que puede alcanzar Naruto. Pero entonces algo se abre dentro de él, un agujero oscuro, ponzoñoso y voraz ante la vulnerabilidad que contempla ante sí y Sasuke se deja arrastrar por el odio y en lugar de detenerle deja simplemente que las cosas sigan su curso.

(Shikamaru se equivoca: Naruto no necesita a Sasuke para hundirse él solito).

Esta vez es él quien termina con la espalda sobre la cama y con Naruto entre sus piernas, y todo podría ser como cualquier otra de las noches que han tenido si no fuera por la llamada muda que Naruto ni siquiera es consciente de estar realizando, aunque una vez que ha identificado su estado de confusión y desamparo para Sasuke es imposible de ignorar.

 _Sasuke_ , escucha desesperado entre espasmos y sudor. Y está seguro de que, sobre él, Naruto sigue sin ser consciente de la forma silenciosa y agónica en que lo llama. Sasuke lo oye y se ríe, aunque tampoco emite un solo sonido. _Sasuke_ , dicen sus huesos, y lo dice su piel, y solo le falla la voz, aunque no es como si eso hiciera mucha diferencia. _Sasuke_ , y el cuerpo de Naruto presionándolo contra la cama, _Sasuke_ , y toneladas de calor, _Sasuke_ y finalmente el clímax explota junto con Naruto arrastrándolos en cien direcciones distintas a la vez.

Todo podría ser como cualquier otra de las noches que han tenido si no fuera porque al terminar Naruto apoya la frente en su hombro en el primer gesto abierto que se permite en todo este tiempo y, por primera vez en meses, mantienen una conversación.

—¿Por qué?

La voz de Naruto sale ronca y amortiguada. La de Sasuke solo un poco más seca.

—Me quisiste demasiado —contesta. Sabe que ambos están pensando en lo mismo, en la sangre en la tierra y en su traición. El odio vuelve a burbujear lentamente en su estómago cuando añade—: O puede que no lo suficiente.

Todo podría ser como cualquier otra de las noches que han tenido si no fuera porque esta vez la luz comienza a filtrarse por las ventanas cuando Naruto recoge sus ropas y Sasuke alcanza a ver su rostro inhumano antes de partir.

* * *

De repente, un día, mucho más pronto de lo que Sasuke jamás hubiese esperado y de lo que Naruto hubiera querido, Konoha reclama sus servicios como ninja y es asignado a una misión de reconocimiento.

Nunca llega a saber si Naruto estaba ya integrado en el grupo o si se abrió paso a la fuerza hasta conseguir un puesto en el escuadrón, pero cuando forman filas ante el difuso amanecer instantes antes de la partida Naruto ya está ahí, colocándose a su costado. Desde entonces y durante las dos semanas que dura la misión puede sentirlo siempre tras él, incansable, imbatible. Cubriéndole las espaldas.

Sasuke lo estudia de reojo y se da cuenta, a otro nivel, de que Naruto ha crecido. Durante el día avanza inexorable con la eficiencia modélica del mejor de los ninjas. Por la noche se tumba en el suelo tapado con la manta por la temperatura cada vez más fría de finales de octubre y solo se mueve cuando le toca el turno de hacer guardia. Sasuke, alejado sistemáticamente del resto de componentes del equipo (¿o es el resto del escuadrón quien se aleja de él?) contempla su perfil inmóvil. No cree que ninguno de ellos se atreviera jamás a intentar tocarlo pero parece que Naruto no se siente tan seguro como él como para que esa certeza le permita bajar la guardia. En la oscuridad, desde su segura distancia, Sasuke ve el reflejo de sus ojos clavados en él y sabe que no duerme.

 _Es inútil_ , podría decirle. _No voy a dejarme matar. No merecéis que sea tan fácil._

Kakashi los recibe a las puertas de la aldea cuando termina la misión. El resto del escuadrón se deshace ante un gesto suyo y, como sombras, cada ninja toma una dirección rasgando la noche. Sasuke avanza hacia él y ve cómo su antiguo maestro cierra los ojos con algo demasiado parecido al dolor cuando Naruto avanza a su vez como un maldito perro guardián. Sin embargo, ante todo Kakashi es un buen ninja y por eso cuando los vuelve a abrir ha hecho desaparecer cualquier muestra de sentimientos de esa forma que durante un tiempo Sasuke creyó que Naruto había aprendido pero que ahora está seguro de que nunca aprenderá.

Sin una palabra señala a sus espaldas y sin mirar atrás Sasuke le sigue hacia la torre del Hokage intentando reprimir la violenta sensación de vómito en la boca del estómago que siente cada vez que ve el sharingan. Desde que regresara, Kakashi nunca ha vuelto a cubrirse el ojo en su presencia.

—Felicidades —le dice una vez sentado en su nuevo y flamante despacho. Hay cierto humor agrio en su voz, el mismo Sasuke puede ver la retorcida ironía de la situación—. Vuelves a ser un ninja al servicio de su Villa.

Con un dedo empuja una bandana nueva y reluciente hacia él por encima de la mesa. Sasuke la contempla, indiferente, antes de cerrar los dedos a su alrededor y salir del despacho.

Los rumores corren rápido en Konoha, y en consecuencia Sasuke no se sorprende cuando después de esa son cinco noches las que tarda Naruto en volver a él.

Cuando a la quinta noche finalmente vuelve a irrumpir en su casa, parece distinto. Así que Sasuke lo mira y se encuentra con unos ojos inescrutables y una mueca brutalmente seria en las pese a todo jóvenes facciones, y _al final sí que va a saber ocultar sus sentimientos_ , piensa con algo parecido al sarcasmo mientras Naruto aprovecha ese momento para empujarlos a los dos hacia las sombras de su habitación. Es precisamente gracias a esa repentina cercanía que Sasuke puede ver la vaga furia en el hondo y oscuro azul.

—Cobarde —musita cuando entiende al fin que es con él con quien Naruto va a pagar su rabia contra la Villa. Sasuke lo hace caer sobre la cama y antes de que la espalda de Naruto choque sin fuerza contra el colchón se sienta sobre él y le sujeta los brazos a cada lado de su rostro.

—Van a matarte ahí fuera —le dice Naruto, lejano y gélido como la escarcha.

—¿Te importa? ¿Aún te importa?

La pregunta se desliza con suavidad entre los dos, como una caricia (como un golpe). Los rasgos de Naruto se endurecen de pronto. Dobla los brazos sobre la cama cruzando los dedos con velocidad por encima de su cabeza y segundos después Sasuke se ve apartado de él por otro par de manos.

—Me lo debes —dice—. Lo mínimo que me debes es seguir vivo.

El castigo de Naruto se extiende durante largas semanas más, avivado con hambrienta y fría furia cada vez que Sasuke es mandado de nuevo a alguna otra misión (como la que le han adjudicado para el día siguiente. La primera a la que Naruto no ha conseguido seguirlo. La primera en la que no va a tener que soportar su mirada por las noches).

Con un quejido ronco Sasuke deja caer la espalda sobre la cama. Desde su posición no lo ve, pero siente los ojos de Naruto clavados en él desde su rincón en las sombras. El clon sentado sobre su cadera desaparece y Sasuke siente su piel expuesta al frío de la noche, el semen ajeno pegajoso sobre su pecho y su erección repentinamente libre y dolorosa. A unos metros el cuerpo de Naruto se contrae silenciosamente por la asimilación del orgasmo, aunque nuevamente lo siente más que lo ve. Sasuke gira hasta quedar bocabajo, dispuesto a terminar él también, pero antes de poder comenzar siquiera a masturbarse percibe un movimiento y de repente Naruto se encuentra tras él bajándose los pantalones y tocándolo por primera vez en mucho tiempo de manera directa. Lo dilata de forma rápida y eficiente, sus dedos desnudos y ásperos, y cuando lo penetra los dos suspiran al unísono (sin aliento, abrasivo).

Casi de inmediato comienza a embestir, un movimiento de caderas errático prácticamente desde el inicio. No emite ningún sonido. Sasuke lo siente pegar la boca a su cuello, encajarla desde atrás en su clavícula y apretar las mandíbulas para tragarse las palabras. Imagina la forma en que sabe que se muerde la lengua y luego sonríe cuando nota la sangre dejando rastros en su piel bajo los labios de Naruto (o quizá solo sea saliva). Pese a sus ímprobos esfuerzos nada de eso es suficiente, la tensión se acumula, la contención de Naruto llega a su límite e inevitablemente estalla.

—Te odio —se quiebra al fin suspirando contra su oído, como un secreto, mientras Sasuke arquea la espalda contra su pecho y Naruto se corre dentro de él—. Te odio —repite con un rabioso gemido que solo al final se dobla desesperado mientras sigue embistiendo—. Te odio, te odio, te odio…

Varios minutos después de que el chakra de Naruto se extinga por completo, Sasuke, aún bocabajo contra las sábanas, despega los labios.

—No. Lo que odias es no poder hacerlo.

Su mueca sarcástica se estrella contra la almohada. El semen de Naruto, caliente, empieza a escurrirse entre sus piernas.

Tan solo unas horas después Sasuke se encuentra nuevamente ante las puertas de la aldea listo para partir. El sol, sus rayos como cuchilladas, se asoma ya por encima de los tejados más altos mientras se ajusta la katana a la cintura. Cerca Sakura se recoge el pelo en una coleta alta y los otros dos integrantes del escuadrón intercambian unas pocas palabras con el cuerpo en anticipada rigidez.

Justo antes de seguir la orden de partida y ponerse en marcha echa una mirada atrás y distingue a Naruto apoyado en la pared de un callejón con los brazos cayendo sin fuerza a sus costados y el alma rota, la figura patética del gran hombre que nunca llegará a ser.

Sus ojos se cruzan y por un momento el odio no le parece lo suficientemente fuerte.

* * *

La siguiente vez que lo ve es desde las sábanas limpias del hospital. Durante un primer momento Sasuke se siente confuso y le cuesta unir la última imagen que recuerda (la del bosque húmedo y la oscuridad) con la luz borrosa y el olor a antiséptico y gasas nuevas que no tapa del todo la peste a sangre; la del recuerdo del silencio tenso de la lucha con los susurros cada vez más altos de Sakura que llegan desde el pasillo.

Gira la cabeza sobre la almohada siguiendo su oído, y en cuanto es capaz de pensar con cierta claridad es consciente de que al otro lado de la puerta no saben que está despierto (supone que ha de agradecérselo a Orochimaru y a años de entrenamiento y experimentación que han dado a su cuerpo una desarrollada tolerancia a todas las sustancias químicas, venenos y calmantes por igual). Han dejado una rendija abierta, apenas un palmo, pero basta para que distinga la espalda de Sakura y el rostro grave, inamovible de Naruto.

Sakura tiembla con algo que parece estar consumiéndola por dentro.

—Quiero que muera. ¡Quiero que muera! Quiero que desaparezca y no vuelva jamás.

—Sakura-chan…

—Le quiero muerto —dice con vehemencia y aspira como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones y no pudiera respirar. Naruto abre los brazos y la estrecha contra sí justo cuando empieza a llorar. Es un llanto desesperado, inconsolable, como si le desgarrara el pecho, le desbordara el cuerpo y reventara en sus ojos, en su boca. Cuanto más llora ella más incapaz parece él de hacerlo—. Quiero recuperar mi vida —gime aferrándose a su ropa.

Naruto la abraza con más fuerza y cierra los ojos. Sasuke lo imita. Los escucha durante largo rato, los sollozos de Sakura y el silencio de Naruto. No entran en la habitación.

Cuando le dan el alta, dos días después, no hay nadie esperando por él a las puertas del hospital, solo un mensaje oficial y mecánico del Hokage que ordena reposo por periodo de recuperación antes de reincorporarse al servicio. No decepciona, y Naruto tampoco cuando a medianoche aparece como si no hubiera sucedido nada y Sasuke…

Sasuke no lo entiende.

Naruto jadea. Jadea, se tensa y tiene el tiempo justo de salir del interior de Sasuke y eyacular sobre su estómago. Se inclina apoyando la frente en su hombro aún amoratado para tratar de recuperar el aliento y lentamente, como con desgana, una de las manos que le clava en la cintura se desliza hacia delante para masturbarle de forma desacompasada hasta que él también se corre y está claro que jamás terminará de comprender la lógica torcida de Naruto, porque justo ahora que ha sido herido en una misión y que más sentido tendría demostrarle que no va a tocarlo (que no se merece que lo toque), es cuando Naruto decide prescindir de manera definitiva del uso del clon.

No, piensa mientras se derrumba en la cama y observa cómo Naruto comienza a vestirse.

Nunca terminará de entenderlo.

* * *

Las noches vuelven a pasar una tras otra en una constante monotonía de roces y calor y ahogarse mutuamente.

(Quizá con la esperanza de dormir para siempre).

(Quizá con la esperanza de despertar).

Están en mitad del invierno cuando vuelven a convocarlo a una misión.

—Van a matarte —repite Naruto contra su nuca con suave rabia que, esta vez, sí parece dirigida íntegramente hacia Sasuke.

No le contesta.

Cuando regresa de la misión Naruto no está en la Aldea. Posiblemente esa sea la razón por la que Sakura elige precisamente esa noche para ir a verlo.

Cuando le abre la puerta recuerda que la última vez que la vio de frente fue la noche que los atacaron. Los superaban en una proporción de dos a uno incluso antes de que Sasuke viera caer a uno de los ninjas de Konoha entre convulsiones. _Veneno_ , había pensado, y después había respondido por instinto (un instinto arraigado en la sangre, en el núcleo de todo lo que lo constituye, el centro mismo de lo todo lo que es) y sin pensarlo había activado un sharingan que ya no puede emplear ( _sí_ , la Villa se ha encargado de eso). Le ardieron los párpados y el interior de la cabeza, y consiguió tumbar a cuatro antes de caer de rodillas incapaz de detener el dolor como puñaladas en su mente. Todo se volvió negro (negro de verdad, la oscuridad total y no solo la de una noche sin luna) y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro pálido de Sakura abalanzándose sobre él. La vio mover los labios, pero el mundo había enmudecido a su alrededor. Podía haber estado gritando su nombre.

Podía haber estado gritando cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora vuelve a tenerla delante, los dos de pie en la sala fría e inhabitada de su casa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta con voz directa y rasposa porque hace ya mucho que los juegos de poder dejaron de tener sentido para él. Ambos están envueltos en sombras. Sakura continúa mirándolo fijamente, y es una mirada feroz que, si se molestara en hacer memoria, no recordaría haber visto nunca en ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Sasuke no responde de inmediato. En realidad ni siquiera sabe si acaso planea hacerlo cuando Sakura vuelve a hablar, esta vez con innegable veneno.

—¿Por qué _le_ haces esto?

Naruto. Claro.

Sasuke no le debe una respuesta. Sasuke (a pesar de lo que parezca pensar Naruto) no le debe nada a nadie, y como tampoco le importa nada contesta con cruda honestidad.

—No lo sé.

—Lo estás matando —escupe, como si Sasuke no lo supiera.

—Me estoy matando a mí.

* * *

Naruto regresa a principios de primavera, una primavera fría y aún con escarcha en los cristales.

Son las tres de la mañana y el aliento le sube en nubes blancas cuando se para bajo el marco de su puerta. Sin saber por qué Sasuke se fija en la mancha de dos gotas de sangre ajena sobre su chaleco que no le ha dado tiempo a limpiar.

Lo ve más delgado, cuando se desnudan.

(Aunque ha ido perdiendo peso de manera lenta pero continua durante los últimos meses).

También más pálido, bajo la oscuridad.

(Puede que solo sea un efecto de la luz).

Definitivamente está distinto, piel contra piel, y no parece darse cuenta de cuándo comienza a llorar en silencio, lágrimas mudas que caen sobre Sasuke cuando Naruto se inclina sobre él apoyando el peso en sus brazos estirados.

(Sasuke finge no verlas.

Naruto, por su parte, acepta la caricia casual con que Sasuke las limpia como si no fueran más que rastros de sudor).

Después Sasuke desliza una mano entre su pelo y acaricia con dedos largos su nuca y es horrible saber que así podría haber sido todo entre los dos.

 _Solo hoy_ , se dice Naruto empujándose contra él por última vez, sintiéndolo estremecerse a su alrededor, descansando sobre su pecho, _solo un momento_ …

Naruto es consciente de que se miente y que en realidad quiere un "para siempre", pero su voluntad es más fuerte que su deseo y tras breves segundos se deshace del contacto de Sasuke pensando que no es justo, no es justo vivir con su odio latente y su mirada vacía y que después de que él se raje el corazón para poder soportarlo Sasuke muestre algo de calor haciéndolo dudar.

—Te quiero —dice en el silencio de la habitación, sentado en el filo de la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

No, piensa Sasuke mirando en su dirección. No es amor, lo suyo.

A veces, cuando está de un melancólico buen humor Sasuke se detiene y, siempre en la intimidad de su mente, concede que tal vez al principio sí lo fuera. Pero hace tanto de eso que es como si perteneciera a otra vida, a otras personas, a algo que pudo ser hace ya demasiado tiempo.

No es odio, tampoco. Sasuke sabe que no es odio, aunque posiblemente también en algún momento lo haya sido. Simplemente son ellos, como siempre, en medio de todo cuando ya no queda nada y de alguna forma sabe que no podía haber acabado de ninguna otra manera.

En realidad, es algo muy simple.

Naruto necesita convencerse de que le odia. Sasuke sabe que no le quiere.

(O la verdad y la mentira se devoran mutuamente y nadie sabe dónde empieza el autoengaño).

Naruto se queda increíblemente quieto cuando percibe un movimiento tras él, y después la frente de Sasuke se apoya contra su hombro desnudo.

 _No_ , ruega apretando los dientes.

—Te estoy matando —dice Sasuke, eco de las palabras de Sakura, aunque Naruto lo sabe de la misma forma en que lo sabía él sin necesidad de que ella lo dijera.

Esta vez Naruto aprieta también los puños. No está bien que quiera quererle después de todo lo que ha pasado. No está bien que le quiera después de lo que ambos se han hecho.

—Si no dejas que te quiera al menos déjame odiarte. Tengo derecho a odiarte.

La grieta supurante que se abre desde el cerrado corazón de Naruto crece, crece, crece hasta derrumbarlo por dentro y hacer que cierre los ojos por el dolor que ha estado acumulando hasta ahora. Lo irradia en oleadas, en un temblor sordo, infinito, terrible.

Naruto se dio cuenta esa primera noche. En ese momento lo descubrió. Quedarse al lado de Sasuke solo significaría verlo perderse poco a poco y aun así lo aceptó. Sasuke lo sabía, lo que Naruto siente, la razón por la que lo obligó a vivir, igual que Naruto sabía que si Sasuke no podía morir pensaba hacérselo pagar hasta que ambos estuvieran igual de rotos.

Y no le importó. Pero esto… _Esto_ …

Naruto alza el rostro hacia el techo y algunas lágrimas silenciosas comienzan a bajar de nuevo por sus mejillas y la mandíbula apretada. Sasuke sigue sosteniéndose contra su espalda. Despacio, lo siente posar los dedos en su cadera. Dedos crueles que sorprendentemente lo sujetan firmes.

—No puedo —escucha, el aliento cálido contra su cuello.

Es así, en esa postura, como por primera vez ven salir el sol.

* * *

 **Envidias's notes** : ¡muchas gracias por leer! Confieso que esto me ha costado bastante, tengo el fandom muy abandonado y aunque tengo varios trabajos empezados me cuesta mucho sintonizar. Aún no sé muy bien qué es esta historia pero llevaba mucho tiempo estancada y bueno, para bien o para mal va a quedarse así.

Añado abajo el poema de Benedetti para quien tenga curiosidad sobre él. Para cualquier comentario, duda u opinión, nos vemos como siempre en los comentarios. ¡Buen verano y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer!

Soñamos juntos  
juntos despertamos

el tiempo  
mientras tanto  
hace o deshace

no le importan  
tu sueño  
ni mi sueño

somos dóciles  
torpes  
destructibles  
pensamos que no cae  
esa gaviota

que más allá del fin  
hay otra orilla  
que la batalla es nuestra  
o de ninguno

vivimos juntos  
juntos  
nos destruimos

pero la destrucción es una broma  
un detalle  
una ráfaga  
un instante  
un abrir y cerrarse  
de ojos ciegos

ah nuestra intimidad  
es tan inmensa  
que la muerte la esconde  
en su vacío.

 _Intimidad_


End file.
